This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to collect and analyze scientific data on adults and children with PSC to better understand the disease's cause, disease progression, treatments, and outcomes. Collecting these data is expected to help researchers learn more about the factors involved in the development of PSC, identify more effective treatments, and improve outcomes. Adults who have been diagnosed with primary sclerosing cholangitis (PSC) or primary sclerosing cholangitis with autoimmune hepatitis within the past five years are eligible for this study. There are other conditions that may prevent you from being eligible for this study. Your study doctor or nurse will explain these conditions to you. It is unknown at this time how long the study will continue and how long you will be asked to participate. If you receive a liver transplant, we will ask you to continue in the study. This provides information on how PSC patients do after liver transplant. Any significant new findings developed during the course of this research, which may relate to your willingness to continue participation, will be provided to you.